Clearwater
For the show's current season, go to Season 4. '''Clearwater '''is a current series set in the fictional Clearwater universe which was created by Derek Roiter in 2013. Clearwater follows a group of students at Clearwater High School and the trials and tribulations that most teenagers do including sexual identity, drugs, sex, scandals, and family issues. Some character are even followed into adulthood where their issues become more adult-based. The series premiered on January 28, 2013 on the Degrassi Wiki The show is currently in it's fourth season which premiered May 3, 2015. A fifth season was announced on August 5, 2015 which will premiere in early 2016. Production Episode Format Episodes usually follow the same guidelines that were set halfway through the first season. Almost all episodes have three plots (A, B, and C) although one episode also had a D plot. The main plot (A) starts and finishes the episode (unless a special occasion) and is driven by a single character. It is also normally the most serious of the plots and has 7 segments. Plot B is usually used for ongoing storylines during the season while thr third plot is used for setup plots, or minor character development. The problems and issues presented in the episode are not always resolved by the end of the episode, and are carried over to the next, or create a mini-arc over several episodes. Episodes are named after songs from the 2000's and 2010's. The song titles of the episodes have to do with at least one of the plots in the episode. One example is the Season 4 episode Glory and Gore. Topics in the episode included masculinity (glory) and a fight club was featured where one student was brutally beaten (gore). Cast Although the series is not live-action and all script-based, real life actors were still used to "play" the characters so it was easier to mentally represent the characters. The first season featured 18 regular characters (12 of which are still appearing regularly). In the second season, Alicia Borden and Eric Stem were promoted as regulars after recurring in the first season. In addition, three new characters were introduced and developed throughout the season. At the end of the season, the senior class graduates and all have left regular status, but some still appearing. The third season brought in a new freshman class and four new characters as well as Abby Ulmer finally being promoted to regular status after 3 years of recurring. In Season 4, two recurring characters from the third season were bumped to regular status and with the death of Abby, a new character was brought in her place after the mid-season finale. For Season 5, no new characters will enter the main cast, but there is a chance some recurring characters might be promoted to regular status. Storyline Season 1 The first season mostly introduces all of the characters and their stories. Major storylines include Sophie's fall from popularity after becoming conniving and ruthless to her friends, the drama surrounded FilmFridayz, a video group created by Sadie and Jeremy, Trey coming to the realization he is transgender, Scott coming out to his friends as gay, the love triangle between Jamie, Jeremy, and Julia, Brittany's religious beliefs and budding relationship with Levi, Caylee's troubles with her weight, and Olivia's abusive household. Season 2 The second season deals with further developing the original characters and introducing the new ones. Major storylines include Julia's pregnancy, Jamie and Jeremy's relationship, Sophie's downward spiral, Devon's bullying and the aftermath of his shooting, Brittany's increasingly sexual behavior, the death of Tim's father, the Eliza-Dex-Scott love triangle, and Trey dealing with his first relationship as a male. The season ended with the seniors graduating and a movie where many characters went to Hollywood. Season 3 As the graduating characters faded into the background, new freshman were brought in and introduced. Major story arcs include Trey's college life and injury, Alicia's rape, the death of Julia's baby, Sophie's redemption and coming out, Scott's love for Dex and conflict with Eliza, Abby and Eric's involvement in a gang, the Ethan-Micah conflict, Jamie's alcoholism, and Caylee's romance with her teacher. Season 4 The fourth season picks up right after the disaster at the Spring Fling and focuses on the last few months of the school year. Major storylines include Abby and Eric's run from the gang and her subsequent death, Scott being homeless, Wendy and Zak's relationship, Dex's growing feelings for Scott, Eliza's spiral out of control, Sophie dealing with Lindsay's addiction, and Liam's father's trial. Another major story component is Clearwater Secrets, which is the driving force behind many of the season's plots. The season will end with the graduation of the senior class. Season 5 While no information has been released involving storylines, the season will follow the seniors into their college lives, many characters will deal with mental illness, and many returning plot-lines will be included from previous seasons.